Life
by B-Byun
Summary: "Buat dia jatuh hati padamu, hancurkan hatinya, dan bunuhlah dia..." ChanBaek! Chapter 1 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Life

Main cast : you can find by your self

Ku tutup mataku, ku biarkan angin nakal bermain-main dengan anak rambutku, kubuka kembali luka masa lalu, mungkin lebih tepatnya luka masa lalu yang terus berlanjut ke masa depan.

"Apa tujuanmu Hidup?" suara berat lelaki itu terngiang di telingaku, mengusik ketenangan yang baru saja kudapatkan.

"Entahlah..., aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki tujuan hidupku sendiri, karena terus diperobot olehnya..."

Dia berdeham sebelum mendekat kearahku..

"setidaknya dia membiarkanmu hidup.." suaranya menggelitik pendengaranku..

"oh.. kau benar, membiarkanku hidup untuk menjadi bonekanya, membunuh semua orang yang menentangnya, menjadikanku menjadi seorang pembunuh yang berlumur dosa"

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya.. "mungkin itulah takdirmu..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, kusajikan senyum mirisku padanya...

"Aku sudah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini sejak 4 tahun lalu, dan kupikir sekarang aku akan baik-baik saja,tapi kenyataan memang bertolak belakang.."

"Berapa banyak orang yang kau bunuh?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku menaruh jari telunjukku di dahiku berakting sebagai orang yang tengah berpikir.

"Emmm... sampai saat ini mungkin ada 31 orang termasuk presdir yang keras kepala itu.."

"Presdir dari Park corporation, Park Jung Soo maksudmu?"

"Yahh begitulah, dia begitu keras kepala kau tau? , kudengar Park corporation masih ada sampai sekarang?"

Lelaki itu berdeham..

"mmm.. benar sekarang pemimpinnya adalah anak tunggalnya 'Park Chanyeol' ..."

"oh... begitu.. "

"hmm.. nampaknya sebentar lagi kau akan berurusan dengannya"

"eh?"

"Mr. Wu, kurasa mr. Wu akan memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhnya..."

"hmm.. ayah dan anak.. nampaknya pencabut nyawa mereka adalah orang yang sama.."

"kau memang orang kepercayaan Mr. Wu, Baekhyun-ah"

"ne dan kau adalah orang kepercayaanku, Sehun-ah.."

_TBC_

Holaaa... iam the new Author, this is my first fanfic... ;) hope you like it guys...

Sebenernya ini gak bisa dibilang chapter 1 soalnya emang pendek banget... emmm okeh kita sebut aja ini prolog... dan lanjutannya keluar tergantung respon readers dari chapter ini... so... please leave your coment guys, this is really important for me to next this story... emm... apalagi yah? Udah sih itu ajaa... thanks ya dear... tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu :)


	2. Life chapter 1 (First Meet)

Life

Chapter 1 : First Meet

Author : B-Byun

Genre : Romance and... i don't know

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Oh Sehun

- Kris

Other Cast : you can find by your self

Main pair : ChanBaek, HunBaek, etc..

Baekhyun P.O.V

Suara derap kaki itu terdengar begitu nyaring di telingaku, kubiarkan langkah itu terus mendekat kearahku dan menunjukan siapa pemilik derap kaki itu,...

"heyy... bagaimana kabarmu?" suara beratnya terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku.

"Hidup dan belum mati"

"whoaaa sinis sekali kau baekhyun..."

"begitulah aku..."

"hemm... ada tugas yang menantimu, manis..."

"aku tau..."

Dia memasang wajah terkejutnya,,

"ah benarkah? Apakah Oh Sehun yang memberitahumu, manis?" dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearahku, sehingga jarak yang memisahkan kami hanya terpaut sekitar 30 cm.

"seperti yang kau tau, dia adalah orang yang sangat kupercayai.."

"oh begitukah?" dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"cih.. karena aku sudah mengetahui tugasku, nampaknya kau tidak ada kepentingan lagi denganku"

"oh.. kau mengusirku? Sayang sekali manis, tugasmu kali ini bukan hanya untuk membunuhnya.."

Aku menyerngitkan alisku, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"kupikir sedikit bermain tidak masalah,..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Buat dia jatuh hati padamu, hancurkan hatinya, dan bunuhlah dia..."

Aku membelalakan mata sipitku.

"heii.. ada apa ini? Metode macam apa yang kau ucapkan hah?" nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi.

"Park Chanyeol... dia yang membuat pandaku yang malang kehilangan nyawanya..., dia telah membuat jantung hatiku pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja..." kurasakan amarah mulai merasukinya, matanya menatap tajam, tubuhnya bergetar, disertai kepalan tangan yang kuat.

"apa dia seorang pembunuh juga hah?"

"oh.. tidak manis, orang seperti dia tak akan bisa membunuh seseorang,,,"

"Lantas, mengapa kau bilang kalau dia yang membuat pujaan hatimu itu kehilangan nyawanya?"

Dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku yang mungkin terlalu pribadi untuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat dia membuka mulutnya.

"Pandaku yang malang,,, dengan bodohnya ia mencintai seorang park chanyeol si brengsek itu, menolakku yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya,,, "

Aku terdiam, terus terdiam hingga ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"hari itu..., dia menyatakan perasaannya pada si brengsek itu, dan dengan bodohnya si brengsek itu menolak cinta tulus pandaku tersayang, membuatnya frustasi dan akhirnya keesokan harinya aku menemukannya tergantung di apartemennya..."

Aku menyerngit, segila itukah orang yang patah hati?

"dan sekarang... buatlah dia Hancur Baekhyun..., buat dia merasakan pembalasan yang sebenarnya.."

"haruskah aku yang melakukannya?"

"tentu... hanya kau satu-satunya orang kepercayaanku,,"

"ckck kau sungguh kejam Mr. Wu... atau aku harus memanggilmu Kris?"

"haha.. panggilan apapun yang kau lontarkan padaku, aku akan sanggat menyukainya manis..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIFE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal yang tak penting itu hah?" suara baritone seorang namja tinggi menggema di ruangan itu.

"hei bung,, kau bilang ini tak penting, sadarlah kau juga manusia, kau butuh seorang pendamping hidup sobat.." ucap namja berkulit tan sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Namja tinggi itu mendengus, nampak sekali bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Dengar Kai.., aku tau aku membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup, tapi itu bukan sekarang, lagipula tak ada seorangpun yang menarik dimataku.."

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Ye Jin itu? Apa dia tak menarik dimatamu Chanyeol?"

"hemm... sama sekali tidak"

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menyerngitkan keningnya, menatap sahabatnya bingung

"Siapa Kyungsoo?"

Kai si namja berkulit tan itu menepuk dahinya

"kau bahkan tak tau nama seorang namja yang selalu memberimu makanan setiap harinya..., kau sungguh sungguh tak tertarik dengan namja atau yeoja manapun eh?"

"Oh... namja itu,, jadi namanya adalah Kyungsoo? Huh Aneh... lagipula aku tak memintanya untuk membawakan makanan, dia saja yang selalu datang kekantor dan memberikanku makanan, yeahh.. walaupun kuakui makanannya sangat enak,,, dan Hei bukannya aku tidak tertarik! Hanya saja belum ada yang menarik hatiku..."

Kai kembali menghela nafasnya,

"Bodoh,, kyungsoo melakukannya karena dia mencintaimu,.."

Chanyeol mendengus, dia kembali mengambil kertas-kertas yang tadinya terabaikan sejak kehadiran sahabat berkulit tannya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak"

"huh.. terserah dirimu sajalah...,"

"emm.. hei, nanti malam kau datang ke ulang tahun perusahaanku kan?"

"Tentu..,mana mungkin aku tak datang, mengingat pasti akan ada banyak yeoja seksi dipesta itu.." ucap kai sambil tersenyum membayangkan dirinya sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja seksi.

"Cih Mesum..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIFE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol... Chanyeol... jatuh hati... hancurkan... bunuh..." seorang namja manis terus menerus mengulang ucapannya dengan suaranya yang imut.

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, kalau terus dipikirkan itu malah akan membuatmu pusing, lebih baik cepat selesaikan..." suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan sang namja manis.

"Oaaaa.. Sehun...!" teriak Baekhyun, si namja manis dengan riangnya.

Sehunpun mengembangkan senyumnya... inilah sifat Baekhyun yang sangat Sehun sukai... Ceria, lucu, kekanakan, hangat... bukan seperti yang sering Baekhyun tunjukan pada orang banyak, Sehunpun sebenarnya tak akan percaya kalau namja imut ini adalah seorang pembunuh jika ia tak melihat sendiri.

Namun itulah Baekhyun, dia menjadi seperti itu karena Kris, dia diperobot oleh Kris, dengan ancaman akan menghabisi orang tuanya, jika Baekhyun tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Kau harus segera bersiap... kau akan memulai misimu nanti malam..."

"Nanti malam?"

"benar..., nanti malam adalah pesta ulang tahun Park Corporation yang ke- 64 , mengingat misimu yang mengharuskanmu menarik perhatian si Park muda itu, kurasa nanti malam adalah kesempatan yang bagus untukmu bertemu dengannya.."

"hemm kau benar... Eh.. darimana kau tau misiku seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatap namja putih didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"kau pikir apa yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu?"

"emm ya ya,, kalau begitu, bantu aku bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam, tuan tahu segala..."

"emm.. ayo, kita harus membeli tuxedo untukmu... dan untukku tentu saja.."

"Untukmu? Kau ikut?"

"yeah untuk mengawasimu,.."

"terserah kau sajalah"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIFE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suara dentuman musik dan dentingan gelas itu menjadi latar dari pesta mewah yang diadakan digedung perusahaan Park itu, pesta yang diadakan oleh Park Corporation itu nampak dihadiri oleh banyak orang, dari kalangan terpandang tentu saja.

Terlihat sang direktur muda dari perusahaan itu kini tengah menyapa rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang hadir di pesta itu dengan ramah, ia menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan kepada setiap orang.

"Presdir Park, anda itu masih muda, sangat tampan pula, menikahlah dengan anakku..." ucap seorang rekan bisnis Chanyeol.

"ah terimakasih atas pujian anda Mr. Jung , tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menikahi anakmu..."

"oaa.. kau sudah punya pacar ya?, memang tidak heran juga sih, orang setampan dirimu mana mungkin masih sendiri.."

Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyumnya saat mendengar perkataan rekan bisnisnya itu.

"haha kau terlalu berlebihan Mr. Jung, aku masih sendiri.. em maaf sepertinya temanku sedang mencariku, aku undur diri dulu, nikmati pestanya.. terimakasih.."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kai yang kini sedang menggandeng dua yeoja di kanan dan kirinya.

"Heii darimana saja kau sobat? Kau tau, sangat membosankan sekali harus menyapa para orang tua itu" Chanyeol menggerutu kesal

"Haha.. bukankah dari dulu hidupmu sangat membosankan... upss.. maaf" Kai berpura-pura menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol lalu meninju lengan namja berkulit tan itu. Tanpa sengaja Lensa matanya menangkap pantulan sesosok namja yang begitu indah dimatanya, seakan namja itu adalah seseorang yang paling bersinar dari kerumunan manusia itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan namja itu, entah kenapa saat melihat namja itu hatinya berdebar kencang, dan seakan ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Hei Kai, Siapa namja itu? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatnya.."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, mencari sosok yang sedang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

"oh.. namja mungil dengan Tuxedo putih itu maksudmu?"

"yeah.., dia begitu... 'Bersinar'..."

Kai langsung menganga mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, detik berikutnya seringaian terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Love at the first sigh eh?"

"Yeahh.. mungkin.." Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai. "Eh ma-maksudku mana mungkin..!"

Seringaian diwajah tampan Kai semakin lebar

"ternyata ada juga seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, sahabatku..."

Chanyeol hanya dapat berblushing ria saat sahabatnya menggodanya habis-habisan, ia kembali memandangi sosok malaikat yang membuatnya jatuh pada pesonanya saat pertama kali melihat namja itu.

**OTHER SIDE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, sepertinya misimu berhasil" suara Sehun menggema di headset yang sedang dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku belum melakukan apapun!" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Semenjak kau datang, dia sudah memperhatikanmu, bahkan sekarangpun dia sedang mendekat kearahmu"

"Hah?"

"Hallo? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu..." Suara baritone itu mengejutkan Baekhyun yang tandinya sedang berkomunikasi dengan Sehun menggunakan Headsetnya itu, dia langsung saja berbalik menghadap namja yang berbicara padanya.

_'Tinggi Sekali, tampan pula, huaaah membuatku iri saja'_ batin Baekhyun.

"ah iya.. aku kesini hanya untuk melihat pesta ulang tahun Park corporation yang terkenal itu, aku penasaran, seperti apa pesta sebuah perusahaan yang sangat sukses itu" dengan lancarnya Baekhyun mengungkapkan alasan bohongnya kepada namja tinggi itu.

"haha kau lucu sekali..., siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, anak dari mendiang Park Jung Soo, pemilik perusahaan ini..., senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman menawannya.

_'Oh jadi dia Park Chanyeol, sepertinya akan menarik'_ batin Baekhyun

"ya, Aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

This is Chapter 1 ! gimana? Mengecewakan yah? Emang alurnya kecepetan, dan ceritanya ngebosenin..., tapii... Semoga kalian suka deh.. ;) . B-Byun Cuma mau bilang, makasih buat yang udah Review di prolog ff ini, Review kalian itu membangun banget...! soalnya B-Byun gak akan nulis chapter 1 kalo Review readers ngecewain.. so Thank you guys... :D . dan semoga di chapter ini yang Review juga banyak, ... biar B-Byun semanget nulis chapter 2 nya...

Thanks yahh.. Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu lho Dear... :)

Balesan Review

**baekBy** :jinja? mungkin agak mirip tapi beda kok :)

**Exindira** : iyaa, makasih yaa :)

**Bounce Baek ** : hahah Makasih yaa, nih udah lanjut :)

**aiiu d'freaky **: emm mirip Amaterasu yah? tapi beda kok, mungkin mirip-mirip ajah, gak bakalan sama :) , haha liat nanti ajah wokeehh?


End file.
